As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art luggage is provided with an expandable pull rod 11 to facilitate the pulling of the luggage. The pull rod 11 is provided with a locating device 12 and an adjustment device 13. The locating device 12 is composed of an inner tube 121 and an outer tube 123 fitted over the inner tube 121. The inner tube 121 is provided on the outer wall thereof with a protruded block 122, whereas the outer tube 123 is provided with a retaining slot 125 engageable with the protruded block 122 of the inner tube 121. The protruded block 122 is capable of being actuated by the adjustment device 13 to disengage the retaining slot 125 such that the inner tube 121 can be extracted or retracted in the outer tube 123. As soon as the adjustment device 13 is relieved of an external force exerting thereon, the protruded block 122 of the inner tube 121 is once again engaged with the retaining slot 125 so as to locate the inner tube 121. In other words, the pull rod 11 can be adjusted in length in accordance with the requirements of a user of the luggage. Located in proximity of the pull rod 11 is a receiving slot 14 to accommodate the inner tube 121 when the inner tube 121 is fully retracted into the outer tube 123.
The adjustment device 13 is located at a grip portion 111 of the pull rod 1. In order to retract the inner tube 121 fully into the outer tube 123, the adjustment device 13 must be pressed down by hand. In addition, the fingers of a user of the luggage are prone to be caught between the top edge of the luggage and the grip portion 111 at the time when the inner tube 121 is about to be fully retracted into the outer tube 123.
FIG. 3 shows an exploded view of another embodiment in which the retaining slots 125 are provided in an elongated plate 124, which is then inserted into the outer tube 123.